To Miss a Loved One
by ze'chimpwoowooahah
Summary: Rumours said it that though Voldemort is still recovering ,in order to complete his mission ,he sends a new follower...to kill Potter.It is when Draco "leads them to the woods"(read in my future chapters to find out),the trio is then trapped in the woods.


Fate's Twist  
  
Chapter 1: To Miss a Loved One  
  
Summary :Rumours said it that though Voldemort is still recovering ,in order to complete his mission ,he sends a new follower...to kill Potter.It is when Draco "leads them to the woods"(read in my future chapters to find out),the trio is then trapped in the woods by the follower ,ready to kill Harry..(the chapters will get more exciting , really!!!!sure!!Don't worry , there'll be romance soon!!)

Disclaimer: yeah, I guess you must be thinking:"Oh great, a another newbie author..." Well, I hope after reading my first and fresh chapter it may change your mind. I just have a BIG and LOUD announcement to make to J.K Rowling out there...somewhere : HEY!! JAY KAY!!!JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M NOT STEALING OR COPYING OR WHATEVER YOUR CHARACTERS!!! I'M JUST INSPIRED BY YOUR STORY , THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS ,OK??? ugh, why do i keep acting so weird??? ehhh , WEIRD!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET UP!!GET UP!!!MAKE US BREAKFAST YOU WRETCHED BOY! NOW!! STOP LAZING AROUND BEFORE I SPANK YOU AGAIN!!" Boomed Uncle Vernon.  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at Harry with menacing eyes. Harry got up lazily from his bed. It was only six in the morning. Uncle Vernon pulled Harry's ear as if he was walking the dog. He dragged Harry into the kitchen.  
  
"BREAKFAST, BOY! NOW!!"Uncle Vernon ordered again.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled.  
  
Uncle Vernon took his seat at the dining table between Aunt Petunia and the plump Dudley who was getting fatter and meaner every day.  
  
"So, Dudley, anything exciting things happening at school lately?" Uncle Vernon asked. "There is always something good happening with you, my precious!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Father, everything has been going good so far. My friend, Carina, is coming over for project work today. She's staying for tea!" Dudley squealed excitedly like the whole world was celebrating because Carina was coming over for tea.  
  
"That's good, my lovely boy! You are just so perfect, unlike somebody..." Aunt Petunia growled as she grabbed Dudley's cheeks and wagged them like a dog. "WHY IS BREAKFAST TAKING SO LONG?"  
  
"Coming..." Harry muttered.  
  
Harry carried mugs of ice cocoa unsteadily over to Dudley. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen as the ice in the mug kept on bobbling up and down repeatedly in a weird way. He brisk-walked to the table with Dudley pestering him to hurry up. An evil plot was brewing in Dudley's mind as he stretched out his leg, hoping to trip Harry.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!" Harry screamed as the he fell flat on the floor, losing grip of the cups and plates.  
  
The ice went flying into the air landing into Dudley's shirt.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!! Mummy! Mummy!! It's so COLD!! ARRRRGGGGGHHH!!!" Dudley shrieked as jumped up and down in a vain attempt to get the ice out.  
  
Harry giggled as he saw Dudley jumping around as if he was doing the Bon-Bon. Uncle Vernon was trying to find the ice cubes that were seeping into his pants.  
  
"OOOHHH!!! MUMMY!!!! It's going into my pants!!! OOOH!!!!" Dudley whimpered.  
  
"MY FAVOURITE PLATES!!" Aunt Petunia fumed. "YOU ROTTEN POTTER BOY!! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN OUR MORNING!! DIDN'T YOU DIDN'T YOU ???!?!?" She took a step towards him, eyes flashing. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SENT TO THE ORPHANAGE INSTEAD OF US...YOU'RE LUCKY WE ARE STILL KEEPING YOU! ALL POTTERS ARE VILLIANS!!ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
Harry clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"ONE EXAMPLE IS YOU! BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS ARE CONVICTS! DIRTY BLOOD!!! WHAT A DISGRACE TO THE DURSLEY FAMILY!!"  
  
Harry clenched his fists harder.  
  
"SHOULD HAVE BEEN REPORTED TO THE POLICE LONG TIME AGO!!!" Aunt Petunia looked like she was having a fit.  
  
Even harder...  
  
"EVER SINCE YOU CAME NOTHING GOOD EVER HAPPENED! NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T WANT YOU!!" Uncle Vernon continued ranting where she had left off.  
  
Harry's fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white.  
  
"NOBODY EVER WANTED YOU! YOU ARE ONLY A RUBBISH HEAP!! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE US! humph!!!" Dudley barked after managing to get the ice out.  
  
That was it. "That's it," Harry fumed. The Dursleys could feel his hate vibrating in the air. He brandished his wand and pointed at the three of them. "You stay away from me. STAY AWAY!"  
  
The Dursleys cowered in fear.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily. "Not so fierce now, are you?" He mocked. To the Dursleys, it was far worse than shouting.  
  
Dudley moaned and clutched his mother's arm.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry pushed past them and stormed up to his room. He slammed the door with a loud bang.  
  
"Uh..." Uncle Vernon untangled his great mass of fat from his family with much difficulty. "I'll be off to work, then, you clean up..."  
  
---  
  
Harry flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He fed Hedwig and sighed. Tugging himself onto the bed, he closed his eyes, wishing tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
Sirius...Sirius...  
  
The face of Sirius Black appeared in his mind.  
  
Sirius...Sirius...  
  
Harry reached out his hand to grab Sirius, but to no avail. The face of Sirius got smaller and further...  
  
"NO! SIRIUS!!!" Harry held his gaze steady, trying not to lose the image...  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" He shouted.  
  
He only saw blank space. There was no Sirius. Nothing. It was just a dream, a imaginary dream. He still could not forget Sirius.He missed him so much , that he wished Sirius could be at his side defending him from the Dursleys. Memories of Sirius came back fresh into Harry's mind. He remembered the time he lived with Sirius, the time he first met Sirius and the time when Sirius left him. He reached into his bag and took out a picture that Sirius had given him. It was a picture of all sixth year students in Hogwarts in Sirius's time. There was he was, smiling back at Harry.  
  
Sirius had placed his arms around James Potter. Harry placed his fingers on the picture, tracing around the border. They were all waving at him, as if they were alive. His father had his arms around Remus Lupin. Then he saw his mother, Lily Evans, with arms around another girl. Harry did not recognize the girl. She had Sirius's arms over her other shoulder.  
  
Harry wondered who the mysterious girl was. She had black silky hair and looked astonishingly like Cho Chang.She had light tan skin going well with her cocoa brown eyes of hers.  
  
There was no indication of who the girl was. It puzzled Harry for a moment.  
  
Suddenly, Hedwig flew in with a message tied to her leg. Harry grabbed it and opened it without hesitation.  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: Oh , yeah , ermm if you have anything to ask me or something puzzling you about this story , i would be glad to help you if you review together with your e-mail!ok?kapish?? thank you for your kind co-operation.

---------------------------------------


End file.
